a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for the trigger of a pistol, and in particular, relates to a locking device comprising a first and a second clipping seat to mount the trigger and the trigger guard of a pistol, such that the trigger cannot be operated unless the locking device is unlocked.
b) Description of the Prior Art
ROC patent publication no. 272 628 entitled "locking apparatus for trigger" relates to a locking apparatus comprising a fixing seat and an engaging seat. A cover is used to covers the fixing seat, and a pad is provided to one edge of the fixing seat. The engaging seat, adjacent to the fixing seat, is also provided with a pad, characterized in that a locking core is provided to the fixing seat and forms integrally with a combination shaft as one unit. One lateral edge of the combination shaft is provided with a ratchet face and the combination shaft can be inserted into a recess within the engaging seat, and the ratchet face is in engagement with the ratchet face of the stopping block of the engaging seat. This provides a locking to the trigger. When the two ratchet faces are separated, it is at a unlocking position.
The drawback of the above locking apparatus is that a key is needed to insert into the locking core to rotate the combination shaft so that the two ratchet face will separate from each other. If the key is unavailable or lost, the trigger cannot be operated. Another disadvantage is that a locksmith has to be hired to unlock the locking apparatus. Thus, it incurs expenses for such an operation.